my Lover
by anameuzumaki
Summary: Aku bersyukur ada orang yang mencintaiku sangat besar seperti seorang Gray Fullbuster/CHAPTER 3 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

My Lover

Rated : M

Pairing : Lucy Hearfillia x Gray Fullbuster

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima

Warning : Typo, Lemon, Gaje, Abal, 18+, (judul, cerita, summary ngak nyambung)

Musim dingin tiba, ada seorang perempuan cantik yang sedang berjalan di tengah badai salju. "huh dasar lelaki itu, membuatku harus berjalan di tengah badai salju." Katanya dengan lemas. Saat itu ia merasa dirinya akan pingsan. Ketika dirinya akan terjatu ia merasa ada seseorang yang menangkap tubuhnya. "Bertahanlah Lucy, aku akan membawamu ke rumahku, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Lucy hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Gray's House

Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan tubuh dibalut dengan handuk. Tiba tiba pintu kamar Gray terbuka. Lucy sudah mengira bahwa itu adalh Gray, lagi pula ini adalah rumah Dray jadi ia tidak bisa melarang Gray utuk masuk ke kamarnya bukan ? "Lucy bagaimana jika kita melakukannya ?''. Lucy tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengrti perkataan sang kekasih. Lucy hanya mengangguk setuju.

Lalu Gray menggendong tubuh Lucy, dan membaringknnya di tempat tidur. Gray mencium bibir Lucy, awalnya hanyalah ciuman lembut, namun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas. Lidah Gray memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Lucy.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka terengah-engah. "Bibirmu sangat manis, Lucy'. Muka Lucy dibuat memerah. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan".

Ciumannya turun ke leher Lucy. "nghhh..Graay..". Gray kembali menjilat,menggigit, dan mencium leher Lucy. Ia melakukannya sampai leher Lucy dipenuhi kissmark.

Tangan Gray membuka lilitan handuk Lucy. Dan ia langsung melumat dada kanan Lucy. "ahhh...nghhh...Graaay..". dada kirinya diremas dengan tangan Gray.

Tangan Gray yang satunya tidak menganngur. Tangannya yang satu membelai kemaluan Lucy. "Ngghhh...Gray..janganhh..bersamaaanhh."Satu telunjuknya masuk ke dalam kemaluan Lucy. Ketika mendengar desahan Lucy, Gray menambah dua jari lagi sekaligus.

"Jika kau menginginkan lebih.. Terus sebut namaku Hime"

"Graay..Ngghhhh...Ahhhh...lebihhhh...cepathhh"

Setelah beberapa menit Lucy mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas. "Permainan kita belum selesai, Lucy".

Gray segera membuka baju dan celananya, dan melemparnya asal. Ketika akan membuka boxernya tangan Gray dicegat oleh Lucy."Biar aku yang membukanya". Gray menyeringai. Tangan Lucy membuka boxer Gray. Lucy kaget melihat milik Gray yang sudah menegang.

"Tenangkan dirimu."

Ketika Gray berbisik. Lucy menjadi tenang dan membaringkan Gray di kasur. Sekarang Lucy berada di atas Gray. Tangannya meremas milik Gray. "Lucy...masukanhh...ke..dalamhhh..Mulutmu..". Lucy langsung mengemut, melumat milik Gray.

"Lucy...aku..akan keluarhhh..."

Lucy semakin mempercepat gerakan maju mundur dengan kepalanya. Ketika Gray mencapai titik kenikmatan, cairannya keluar. Cairan itu langsung ditelan oleh Lucy.

"Sekarang saatnya, Luce" Lucy mengerti maksud Gray dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. "Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau belum siap". Gray berucap sambil menatap Lucy khawatir. "Tidak, lakukanlah, aku sudah siap".ucap Lucy dengan penuh keyakinan.

Lalu Gray menghentakkan miliknya ke dalam Lucy. Dan dalam satu kali hentakkan miliknya masuk ke dalam lubang milik Lucy. Gray langsung mencium Lucy. Dan Menunggu Lucy agar terbiasa dengan miliknya. Karena Lucy terlihat sangat kesakita sam pai menitihkan air mata.

Lucy melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata"Kau dapat bergerak". Pada awalnya Gray bergerak dengan tempo yang lambat. Lama kelamaan temponya semakin cepat, sampai membuat Lucy sulit mengimbanginya.

"Ahhh...Graaay..lebihhh...cepathhh"

"As your wish, _hime_ "

Gray mempercepat gerakannya. Ketika ia merasa akan mencapai klimaks. Ia ingin keluar besama dengan Lucy.

"Lucy...Aku...aknhhh...keluarhhh"

"Akupun...begituhhh..."

Lalu mereka keluar bersama-sama

Tubuh Gray jatuh di sebelah tunug Lucy. Mereka berdua sangat kelelahan setelah kegiatan tadi. "Gray, bagaimana jika aku hamil ?". Lucy betanya dengan nada khawatir. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah. Yang berarti aku akan menikahimu." Lucy menangis bahagia. "Aishiteru, Gray". Gray membalas "Aishiteru, Lucy". Merekapun terlelap.

.

.

.

 **Morning**

Pagi itu Lucy terbangun dan mendapatkan dua tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Ketika ia melihat ke belakang, ia sangat bersyukur karen ada orang seperti Gray yang mencintainya.

 **The End**

 **Mohon review nya. Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfiction ku yang abal dan gaje ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Genre : Romance

Warning : Gaje, abal, Typo, Lemon, 18+ (summary, cerita, judul ngak nyambung)

.

.

.

My Lover

Pagi itu badai telah reda. Lucy sudah terbangun. Ia melihat wajah Gray yang damai kerika tidur. Tiba tiba kelopak mata Gray mulai terbuka.

"Ohayo, Gray" ucap Lucy kepada Gray. "Ohayo, Hime". Lalu Gray mencium bibir Lucy dengan lembut. Lucy membalas ciumfan yang diberikan Gray.

"Gray, aku akan mandi. Setelah aku mandi aku akan membuat sarapan". Gray hanya mengangguk, dan memakai celana panjangnya.

.

.

.

Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Gray memeluk tubuh Lucy dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya. "Gray, mandilah aku akan membuat sarapan".

-Di Dapur-

Ketika Lucy sedang asyik memasak, ada lengan kekar yang melingkari pingganya. "Sepertinya kau sangat asyik memasak, sampai tidak tahu kalau aku datang." ucap Gray sambil berbisik dan mencium telinga Lucy.

"Nghh..Gray kau sudah selesai mandi, tunggulah sebentar akan segera selesai". Lucy berusaha melepaskan tangan Gray dari pinggangnya. "Baiklah, my hime".

Setelah Lucy selesai membuat makanan, mereka duduk bersebelahan. Lalu mereka menyantap sarapannya. "Nee Lucy, mulai sekarang maukah kau tinggal di rumahku ?". Gray bertanya pada Lucy, ia ingin agar Lucy tidak usah membayar biaya rumahnya lagi.

"Aku mau, tapi aku akan merepotkanmu". Gray membelai rambut Lucy. "Tentu saja tidak". Lucy hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan membawa barang-barangku pindah". Lalu Lucy membawa piring-piring bekas mereka sarapan ke tempat cucian piring.

"Ok, aku akan membantu membawa barang-barangmu."

Lalu siangnya mereka pergi ke rumah Lucy dan membawa barang-barang Lucy pindah.

.

.

.

08.45 PM

Setelah memindahkan barang barang dari rumah Lucy ke rumah Gray. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan. Walaupun sudah malam mereka ingin menghirup udara malam.

"Gray mari kita makan, seharian ini kita belum makan, aku lapar". Gray mengangguk dan menuju sebuah restaurant pasta.

Setelah sampai di restauran tersebut mereka menduduki satu meja di dekat kaca.

Ketika sedang makan tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras. "Gray, bagaimana ini kita tidak membawa payung". Gray hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, setelah selesai makan mari kita berlari menuju rumah, jaraknya dekat". Lucy hanya mengangguk.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka langsung berlari menuju rumah Gray. Untung Gray membawa jaket, yang bisa menjadi payung mereka.

.

.

.

10.00 PM

"Gray, mandilah dulu, nanti kau terkena demam"

"Bagaimana denganmu ?" ucap Gray dengan nada khawatir

"Entahlah.."

"Bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama, bukannya ingin apa apa. Tapi agar kita tidak terkena demam". Kata Gray meyakinkan Lucy."OK, kita mandi bersama".

Di kamar mandi, mereka berdua membuka baju dan menuju shower.

Awalnya mereka hanya membasahi tubuh mereka. Tetapi ketika Gray melihat Lucy yang membasahi tubuhnya dengan air, ia ingin segera membawa Lucy ke kasur dan melakukan aktifitas yang kemarin malam mereka lakukan.

Perlahan tangan Gray membelai wajah Lucy. Lucy yang sedang membasahi tubuhnya dengan air, sontak melihat ke arah Gray. Lalu Gray langsung mencium dan melumat bibir Lucy dengan lembut.

"Chotto..Gray...Nggh" Lucy mulai mendesah ketika Gray menciumi lehernya. "Aku tidak akan lama lama Lucy, tenanglah". Di lehernya bertambah lagi kissmark, bekas yang kemarin blm hilang ditambah kissmark kali ini.

"Kau ingin melakukannya di kasur atau di kamar mandi ?". Gray berbisik di telinga Lucy dengan nada menggoda. "Terserah kau saja".

Ciumannya sekarang sampai pada dada kanan Lucy. Payudara itu dilumat, dicium, dan dijilat. Sesekali Gray menggigit puting Lucy.

"Ahh..Graay.."

"Teruskan desahan menggodamu, sayangku Lucy"

Sedangkan dada kirinya diremas, dipijat, dan sesekali putingnya disentil. Lucy hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa akan jatuh. Tapi Gray langsung menahan tubuh Lucy. "Bertahan Lucy, tinggal sebentar lagi aku akan menyatukan kita."

Sekarang tubuh Lucy terhimpit antara tubuh Gray dan tembok.

Tangan Gray yang menganggur, telunjuknya masuk ke dalam kemaluan Lucy. "Ahhnn...lebihh..cepathh". Lalu Gray mempercepat gerakan telunjuknya. Dan ia menambahkan satu jari lagi.

Setelah 5 menit akhirnya Lucy mencapai klimaksnya.

"Gray..hhh..akuhh..tidak..kuat..hhh..berdiri..lagi..hh..".

"Baiklah, mari kita pindah ke kasur".

Lalu Gray menggendong tubuh Lucy dan membaringkan tubuh Lucy di kasur.

"Lucy mengangkanglah". Lucy mengangkang di depan Gray. Terlihatlah lubang kenikmatan milik Lucy. Lucy bigung ketika kepala Gray tidak lagi terlihat.

"Milikmu sangat mengagumkan Lucy." terdengar suara dari bawah sana. Gray mencium kemaluan Lucy. Dan ia memasukaan lidahnya ke dalam kemaluan Lucy.

"Ahh..ahh..Graay..janganhh... Berhentihh..."

Gray tetap melanjuatkan aktifitasnya sampai ia menemukan titik kenikmatan Lucy. Ketika Gray mengenai titik kenikmatannya, Lucy mendesah semakin keras.

"Graay...hhh...sepertinya..akuhh...akanhh..keluarhh".

Setelah mendengar perkataan Lucy ia semakin agresif. Dan Lucy langsung mengeluarkan cairan cinta keduanya, dan cairan itu ditelan oleh Gray.

"Lucy, boleh aku memasukannya ?". Lucy hanya mengangguk. Gray memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang milik Lucy. Dan memasukannya dalam sekali hentakkan.

Setelah masuk sepenuhnya Gray bergerak dengan tempo yang stabil. "Graay...lebihh..cepathh..".

"Baiklah..jika..hh..itu..maumu.."

Gray bergerak semakin cepat dan agresif. Lucy juga ikut menggoyangkan pinggangnya.

"Ahh..Graaay..aku..akan..keluar"

Lalu Lucy keluar. Tetapi Gray belum juga keluar. "Lucy...kita..belum..selesai.."

Gray berherak semakin menggila. Dan ia segera keluar.

"Ahhh...Lucy..."

Mereka lalu berbaring dengan Gray memeluk tubuh Lucy dari belakang.

"Lucy apa besok kau punya waktu ?"

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #2

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Genre : Romance

Warning : Gaje, abal, Typo, Lemon, 18+ (summary, cerita, judul ngak nyambung)

.

.

.

My Lover

Pagi itu Lucy sedang duduk di sofa. Gray mengatakan bahwa ia ada sedikit urusan jadi Gray pergi. Sekarang Lucy hanya sendiri di rumah. Lalu Lucy mengingata apa yang dikatakan Gray semalam. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Gray kepada dirinya. Lucy sudah memiliki perasaan buruk bahwa Gray ingin memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Mungkin Gray sudah bosan dengan dirinya.

Drett

Ponsel Lucy berbunyi.

From : Lisanna

Hai Lucy, apa kamu hari ini ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke Cafe, hanya sekedar pembicaraan wanita. Aku juga mengajak Levy, Erza, dan Juvia. Oke ?

Lucy berpikir sejenak 'tidak apa jika aku pergi ? Gray mengatakan ada yang ingin ia bicarakan. Ya sudahlah lagi pula nanti di juga akan pulangkan? Jadi aku bisa bicara dengannya di rumah'.

Lalu ia mngirim pesan kepada Gray kalau ia akan pergi ke Cafe.

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Gray, Lucy lalu bersiap-siap dan pergi menuju tempat tujuan.

-Cafe-

10.00 AM

Mereka ber 5 memesan makanan dan coffe. Lucy memesan milkshake dan cheesecake. Lisanna Black Coffee. Juvia memesan shortcake. Levy memesan Green Tea Latte. Erza memesan White Coffee dan Macaroon.

Sebenarnya mereka ber 4 -Lisanna, Erza, Juvia, dan Levy- diminta tolong oleh Gray untuk mengajak Lucy jalan jalan.

"Lucy, bagaimana hubungamu dengan Gray ?" tanya Erza kepada Lucy.

"Aku dan Gray baik baik saja. Tapi dia bilang dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu denganku." mereka ber 4 sebenarnya tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Gray.

"Oh iya, Juvia kau bagimana dengan Leon ? Erza dan Gray, Lisanna dengan Natsu, dan Levy dengan Gajeel ?"

"Aku dengan Leon masih pacaran jarak jauh. Karena ia bekerja dan sering ke luar kota." kata Juvia dengan raut agak sedih.

"Aku dan Jelal akan berencana menikah." jawab Erza.

"Aku dan Natsu tidak ada yang special. Kami masih tetap pacaran." Jawab Lisanna.

"Aku dan Gajeel baik. Tapi dia sangat menyebalkan. Suka marah marah sendiri. Tapi kami tetap saling mencintai." Lanjut Levy.

Mereka terus berbincang dan tak terasa telah 3 Jam mereka berbincang di Cafe.

Tiba tiba Lucy mendapatkan pesan dari Gray

From : Gray

Lucy, aku rasa aku akan pulang malam. Jika kau ingin jalan jalan tidak apa. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam.

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan jalan ke mall. Aku ingin membeli charge hp. Lucy, apa kau bisa ikut ?" tanya Juvia.

"Oh, aku bisa ikut tadi Gray bilang tidak apa."

"Tujuan selanjutnya MALL." seru mereka berlima.

-02.00 PM-

MALL

Perjalanan dari Cafe ke MALL sejam. Jadi mereka sampai di MALL jam 14.00

"Aku ingin membeli Charge HP. Ada yang mau ikut ?"

"Erza, aku ikut dengan denganmu aku ingin membeli earphone." seru Lisanna.

"Lisanna, Erza aku juga akan ikut aki ingin membeli SD Card"

Kata Juvia.

"Baiklah nanti kita bertemu lagi di depan kedai takoyaki ya."

Mereka bertiga pun pergi. Lalu Levy dan Lucy pergi ke toko buku.

Setelah 4 setengah jam mereka berada di Mall mereka berlima memutuskan pergi ke Taman (sorry aku bingung mau bulis di mallnya gimana, gomenasai.)

-07.00 PM-

Taman

"Ahh aku sangat lelah seharian berjalan jalan." kata Lucy.

"Nee, bagaimana jika kita ke atas kita bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang indah." seru Lisanna.

Mereka berempat menyuruh agar Lucy berjalan di depan. Sesampainya di atas Lucy yang pertama sampai melihat suasana yang gelap. Semua lampu mati. Dan ketika melihat ke belakang teman temannya sudah tidak ada. Lalu ia kembali melihat kedepan.

Ia dikagetkan lagi dengan kemunculan Gray yang tiba-tiba di depannya.

Lucy seakan tidak percaya dengan penampilan di depannya. Gray tersenyum kearahnya. Sperti mencoba untuk menyembunyikan ke gugupannya.

"Gray, apa maksud semua ini?" lucy bertanya kepada Gray didepannya.

Lalu Gray buka suara "Lucy aku pikir setelah 4 tahun kita bersama, aku pikir sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sudah bosan menjadi kekasihmu.." mendengar perkataan Gray, Lucy langsung membeku. Banyak pikiran negatif bahwa Gray akan segera memutuskannya. Matanya sudah berkaca kaca. "..karena aku ingin kau unutuk menjadi...istriku. Jadi Lucy Heartfillia maukah kau menikah denganku ?" ucap Gray lalu berlutut di hadapan Lucy, dan membuka kotak berisi cincin.

"Ya, aku mau." lalu Gray memasangkan cincinnya di jari manis Lucy. Gray langsung mendekap Lucy. "Lucy, atas semua ini aku sangat berterimakasih." Lucy hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan Gray.

TBC

Gomenasai, aku updatenya lama. Mungkin fanfic ini aku bikin 4 atau 5 chapter. Mohon review nya yaa. ^-^


End file.
